L U E
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Argh! Hiks.. Eom..ma …Ha..e..." / "Mengapa kau selalu membelanya Lee Donghae! Dia hanya anak bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa!" / Mengapa sulit sekali? Padahal, Donghae hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya berdua dengan Yesung. - HaeSung, MinWook, Complete :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

L U E by me

**Casts: **Yesung (17),Donghae (15), Ryeowook, Heechul and Sungmin.

**Length:** Two-shots

**Genre : Family,** Hurt/Comfort

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, **GS for Ryeowook & Heechul,** **brothership! HaeSung**, _Italic = Fashback,_ **no bash chara – **akusayang semua member Suju~!, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **L U E** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyuung! Hana…dul…set…!"_

Ckreek_

"Waah! Kau imut sekali _hyung_! Lihatlah bibirmu, sama persis seperti _cone ice cream_ yang ku makan kemarin haha." Donghae mengoceh senang sambil terus melihat-lihat hasil jepretan pada kamera miliknya. Disebelahnya, duduk Yesung –_hyung _Donghae- terlihat serius melukiskan sesuatu pada kertas gambarnya.

Donghae tersenyum seraya merangkul pundak Yesung, "Ayo, _hyung_! Kita berfoto bersama."

"Arrggh!"

Praakkk_

Kamera yang Donghae pegang terjatuh, terbanting cukup keras juga sepetinya. Akibat Yesung menepis dengan keras tangan Donghae yang sedang merangkulnya. Donghae sedikit terkejut, dia menatap kameranya yang sudah dipastikan rusak itu. Lalu, menatap Yesung yang meneruskan kegiatan melukisnya.

Donghae menghela napas, dia khawatir. Bukan karena kameranya yang rusak. Melainkan, Donghae lebih mengkhawatirkan Sungie _hyung_-nya itu. "_Mianhe, hyungie._ Hae mengganggu _hyung_ ne? Hae janji tidak akan mengganggu _hyung_ melukis lagi."

Baru saja Donghae ingin mengambil kemeranya yang masih tergeletak di lantai, seseorang yang –untuk saat ini- sama sekali tidak Donghae harapkan, datang menghampirinya. "_Eomma._" Bisik Donghae. Segera Donghae ingin mengambil kameranya. Namun, tetap kalah cepat dari sang _Eomma_.

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat, saat melihat sang_ Eomma_ menatap tajam. Bukan menatap dirinya. Melainkan menatap Yesung yang masih asyik dalam dunianya sendiri. "Ini pasti perbuatan anak itu!" ucap _Eomma_ tajam.

Donghae menggeleng, mencoba membela Yesung untuk kesekian kalinya –yang sebenarnya Donghae tahu akan gagal- "_Aniya_, _Eomma_! Hae yang menganggu Sungie _hyung_ sehingga Sungie _hyung_ kesal. Hae juga yang tidak terlalu erat memegang kameranya hingga terjatuh!" sangah Donghae.

_Eomma _berdecak. "Kau tidak perlu membelanya Lee Donghae! _Eomma _melihat semuanya tadi. Kalau bukan karena anak itu menepis tanganmu, kamera ini tidak akan jatuh dan rusak!" bentak _Eomma_ sambil menunjuk Yesung kasar. "Dasar anak bodoh!"

"_Eomma_!" peringat Donghae, _Eomma_-nya sudah sedikit keterlaluan.

"Bagaimana dengan pameran foto-mu, Hae-ya? karena anak bodoh ini! Kau bisa batal mengikutinya!" bentak _Eomma_ lagi.

Donghae menggeleng. "Foto-foto Hae tidak akan hilang, _Eomma_. Semuanya tersimpan dalam _memory card_ dan bisa Hae pindahkan ke laptop nanti." Ucap Donghae sehalus mungkin.

"Tetap saja! Kameramu rusak! Kau tidak akan bisa _hunting_ foto lagi!"

"Kameranya bisa Hae _service_, _Eomma._ Lagi pula, Hae masih memiliki kamera _digital_." Sangkal Donghae lagi.

_Eomma_ memejamkan matanya, terlihat kesal. Lalu, berteriak kencang. "Mengapa kau selalu membelanya Lee Donghae?! Dia hanya anak bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Arrgghhh…!" tiba-tiba Yesung berteriak keras lalu mencorat-coret lukisannya yang sepertinya sudah setengah jadi. "Argh!"

Braakk!

Yesung melempari alat lukisnya kesegala arah, Yesung terlihat begitu marah dan tidak terkendali. Sesekali, kuas-kuas yang dilempari Yesung mengenai Donghae. Namun, Donghae tetap berusaha mendekat pada Yesung untuk menenangkannya. "Sungie _hyung _tenanglah!" ucap Donghae masih berusaha memeluk Yesung yang terus memberontak. "_Eomma_ tidak marah pada Sungie _hyung_. _Eomma_ marahnya dengan Hae. Sungie _hyung_ tenang ne!" bujuk Donghae sehalus mungkin. Namun, Yesung tetap tidak mau tenang.

"Anak bodoh diamlah! Kau menyakiti anakku!" bentak _Eomma_ sambil merusaha melindungi diri dari benda-benda lemparan Yesung. "Ya, Donghae-ya! cepat pergi dari sana! Kau bisa terluka." Teriak _Eomma_ lagi. Tapi, Donghae tetap memeluk _hyung_-nya yang masih belum tenang.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi disini?!" seseorang dengan dua kantong plastik di tangannya terlihat panik saat melihat ruang tengah yang dimasukinya berantakan oleh alat-alat lukis yang berserakan. Langsung dirinya, menaruh kantong plastik yang dibawanya asal. Lalu, menghampiri Yesung yang masih berada di pelukan Donghae. "Sungie_ chagya_. Shh… _gwaenchanayo, baby._" Ucapnya sambil merebut pelukan Donghae. Donghae melepasnya dengan tak rela.

"_Imo_." Panggil Donghae.

Orang itu menoleh, sambil terus mengusap rambut Yesung yang kini sedang terisak. Dia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Hae-ya." ucapnya. "Sebaiknya, Hae bersiap. Bukankah sore ini akan mengikuti ekstrakulikuler di sekolah?"

Donghae mengangguk. Lalu, mengambil kameranya yang berada di tangan sang _Eomma_. "_Eomma_ tenang saja. Hae akan segera memperbaikinya." Ucap Donghae. Lalu, beralih pada Yesung yang masih memeluk erat _Imo-_nya. "_Hyungie_." Ucap Donghae berusaha mengelus rambut Yesung. Namun, Yesung malah mengerang tak suka. Donghae menghela napas. Dirinya kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

Orang yang memeluk Yesung menatap tajam _Eomma_ Donghae. "Kim Ryeowook!" desisnya, tetap berusaha untuk tidak membuat Yesung takut.

_Eomma_ Donghae –Ryeowook- berdecak kesal. "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu, _Eonni._ Namaku, Lee Ryeowook!" bentak Ryeowook. "Aku tidak pernah sudi untuk memakai nama yang sama dengan anak bodoh itu!" teriak Ryeowook lagi.

"Argh! Hiks…hiks." Yesung beteriak lagi kali ini sambil menangis.

"Diamlah! Aku pusing mendengarnya!" ucap Ryeowook keras. Kemudian, berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Shh… tidak apa-apa, Sungie _baby_." Ucap_ Imo _Donghae –Kim Heechul- berusaha menenangkan Yesung lagi.

"Hiks… _Eom..ma_… hiks…_Eomma."_ Ucap Yesung terbata sambil memeluk erat _Imo_-nya. Yesung memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Namun, dia tetap tahu jika _Eomma_-nya tadi marah padanya. Yesung sangat takut melihat dan mendengar _Eomma_-nya berteriak seperti itu. Meski Yesung sudah sering merasakannya. Namun, tetap saja Yesung tidak pernah terbiasa.

"Shin _ahjumma._ Tolong anda rapikan ruangan ini lagi, ne." perintah Heechul yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari salah satu maid di rumah itu. "Sungie _chagya_. _Uljimma~!_" bisik Heechul lembut sambil mengusap air mata Yesung yang masih mengalir di pipi _chubby_-nya. "Ah iya! Chulie _Eomma_ baru saja dari _super market._ Coba tebak Chulie_ Eomma _beli apa untuk Sungie _baby?" _Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan isakan lirih. "Chulie _Eomma _membeli _ice cream! Ice cream _coklat ukuran jumbo hanya untuk Sungie _baby!"_

"_I..ce…cre..am?"_ tanya Yesung dengan airmata yang masih membekas.

Heechul mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Sungie _baby_ boleh menghabiskannya seorang diri. Tetapi, harus berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi!" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum. Yesung juga membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang polos. "_Kajja!_ kita makan _ice cream!_" ucap Heechul sambil menggandeng tangan Yesung menuju ruang makan, tidak lupa sebelumya dia mengambil kantong belanjaannya yang tadi ditaruh asal olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Wookie, buka pintunya! Ada apa denganmu?!" pagi itu, di kediaman keluarga Kim. Anggota keluarga yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama dikejutkan oleh lengkingan nyaring dari sebuah kamar dilantai 2, kamar Ryeowook._

_Heechul sudah melesat lebih dulu ke atas untuk memeriksa keadaan adiknya, dirinya langsung berusaha membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci. "_Eonni, eotteoke? Eotteoke?" _Ryeowook terlihat kacau. Dia duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar, terlihat ketakutan. Seluruh isi kamarnya berantakan._

"_Ya! ada apa denganmu, _dongsaeng? _Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Heechul sedikit mengintrogasi. Sementara, di depan pintu kamar. Ada kedua orang tua mereka yang memperhatikannya. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dirinya semakin menunduk dan terisak. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu jatuh dari tangan Ryeowook. Heechul cepat-cepat merebutnya._

_Alat test kehamilan, hasilnya positif. "I-ini?" Heechul terbata. "Katakan kalau ini bukan milikmu Kim Ryeowook! Katakan!" bentak Heechul._

_Ryeowook menangis semakin keras, _Eomma, _mereka -Kim Leeteuk- di depan pintu sana pun sudah ikut menangis sambil memeluk suaminya. Sedangkan Kim Young Woon terlihat tegang._

_Ryeowook terisak pilu sambil menatap Heechul yang ternyata kini juga sudah meneteskan air mata. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Heechul tajam._

"_A..aku tidak bisa melawan, _Eon..ni._ Dia mencampurkan obat perangsang pada minumanku. Dia me..melakukannya saat ka..kau dan _Eomma _pergi kerumah_ Halmeoni. _Hiks_ _a..aku tidak bohong!_" _isak Ryeowook lirih_.

"_Dia? Siapa dia?" tanya Heechul. "Jawab Wookie, tidak perlu takut!" desak Heechul._

"A…ap..appa."_ ucap Ryeowook lirih yang masih bisa didengar oleh tiga pasang telinga yang ada disana._

_Leeteuk langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari suaminya dan menatap tidak percaya. Dirinya menggeleng keras dengan airmata yang mengalir. "Kim Young Woon." Desisnya._

_Plaaakk__

_Tamparan keras mendarat pada wajah Young Woon hingga membuat sudut bibir pria paruh baya itu berdarah. "Aku tidak percaya kau –Arrgghh!"_

"Eomma!" _teriak Heechul bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Leeteuk yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung adalah anak yang lahir tanpa keinginan _Eomma_-nya, Ryeowook. Yang saat itu, Ryeowook masih berusia 18 tahun. Leeteuk, _Eomma_ Ryeowook dan Heechul meninggal akibat serangan jantung setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini. Sedangkan, Young Woon. _Appa-nya_ sekaligus _Appa_ dari Yesung memilih kabur dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya hingga saat ini.

Karena itu, selama kehamilannya. Ryeowook selalu berusaha untuk menggugurkan kandungannya yang selalu saja berhasil digagalkan oleh Heechul. Hingga Ryeowook akhirnya bertemu dengan Sungmin. Pria berhati malaikat –mengingatkan Ryeowook pada _Eomma-_nya_-_ yang bersedia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak dilakukannya. Sungmin menikahi Ryeowook yang saat itu telah hamil 5 bulan. Akhirnya, anak yang dikandung Ryeowook pun lahir dan diberi nama Kim Yesung oleh Heechul.

Namun, kerena usaha Ryeowook yang selama kehamilannya selalu ingin menggugurkan janinnya dengan meminum obat-obatan –meski gagal-. Namun, tetap berdampak pada kesehatan Yesung setelah kelahirannya. Saat lahir Yesung tidak menangis membuat dokter mengira dirinya tidak selamat. Hingga saat usia 2 bulan, Yesung divonis mengidap _autism_. Kalau bukan karena Sungmin yang memaksa Heechul dan Yesung untuk tetap tinggal bersama mereka. Ryeowook sudah sangat menyetujui usul Heechul yang ingin membawa Yesung pindah keluar kota untuk tinggal berdua dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini ada acara jamuan resmi makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarga Lee di kediaman orang tua Sungmin. Donghae tengah bersiap di kamarnya mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Sampai, akhirnya terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring dari lantai bawah yang membuatnya memejamkan mata erat.

Donghae tahu betul "_Eomma."_ Desah Donghae. "Ada apa lagi?" setelah yakin penampilanya sudah rapi, Donghae segera bergegas turun kebawah.

Terlihat sang _Eomma_ sedang sibuk membersihkan gaunnya dibantu Sungmin yang entah basah terkena apa. Sementara itu, disisi lain ada Heechul, _Imo_ terbaiknya sedang memeluk Yesung yang terlihat menunduk ketakutan. "Kau sengaja membuat bajuku kotor?!" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap tajam Yesung.

"_Yeobo!_ Jangan bicara kasar!"peringat Sungmin. "Kau hanya tinggal berganti baju dan selesai. Waktu kita juga masih banyak untuk ke rumah _Eomma_ jika kau ingin menata ulang riasan mu."

"Tapi, dia menumpahkan susu! Dan, itu akan membuat tubuhku bau amis juga lengket." Ucap Ryeowook masih belum terima.

Heechul mendesah sambil mengelus rambut Yesung yang memeluknya "Yesung sedang belajar untuk meminum susunya sendiri dengan gelas, Wookie. Wajar jika dia belum bisa memegang gelasnya dengan benar." Ucap Heechul membela keponakannya. "Tadi, dia hanya ingin memelukmu karena takut melihatmu pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Sehingga melupakan gelas yang sedang ia pegang. Dan, menumpahkannya ke bajumu." Ucap Heechul. "Dia tidak sengaja."

Ryeowook berdecak, hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar lagi. Namun, Donghae cepat menyangganya. "_Eomma,_ lebih baik langsung berganti baju saja agar kita lebih cepat berangkat kerumah _Halmeoni_."

"Sung..ie mau i..ikut.._Eom..ma."_ ucap Yesung lirih dan langsung dipeluk erat oleh Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Yesung. "Iya, Sungie boleh ikut." Ucap Sungmin lembut.

Ryeowook yang mendengar itu langsung membelakan mata tak setuju. "_Yeobo_! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin dia ikut!"

"Tapi, kasihan jika Yesung ditinggal dirumah sendiri, Wookie." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Dia tidak sendirian, _Yeobo_. Masih ada para maid dan Heechul _eonni_ yang menemaninya. Lagi pula, dia sudah besar! Harus bisa mandiri!"

"Kalau Yesung _hyung_ tidak ikut, Hae juga tidak ingin ikut!" ucap Donghae membuat Ryeowook semakin kesal.

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam. "Lee Donghae, jangan membuat _Eomma_ marah! Lagi pula ini acara keluarga Lee! Untuk apa anak itu ikut?! Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kita! Sudahlah jangan membantah _Eomma_. Atau, _Eomma_ akan menyita seluruh kamera milikmu!" ucap Ryeowook tegas kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin menghela napas. Dia menatap Yesung sekilas yang masih berada di pelukan Heechul. Lalu, mengusap lembut rambut anak manisnya "Tolong jaga Yesung sebentar ne, _Noona_." Pintanya pada Heechul kemudian beralih menyusul sang istri.

Donghae menatap Yesung lama. Lalu, ia tersenyum. "Sungie _hyung_. Maaf, ne? Hae tidak bisa menemani _hyung_ malam ini. Hae harus pergi dulu sebentar kerumah _Halmeoni_." Desah Donghae menyesal. "Tapi, Hae janji akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk _hyung_. Hyukkie bilang dia akan membawakan alat lukis baru untuk _hyung_. Pasti nanti Hae akan memberikannya pada _hyung_." Ucap Donghae mengingat janji sepupunya saat menelefonnya tadi. Lalu, terlihat Ryeowook yang sudah berganti gaun baru dan Sungmin berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan.

"Hae harus segera berangkat, _hyungie_. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, ne. Dan, jangan lupa juga makan malam sebelum tidur." Ucap Donghae mengecup sekilas kening Yesung kemudian menyusul kedua orang tuanya ke mobil.

"Ha..hae…Hae…!" berontak Yesung dari pelukan Heechul. "Ha..e..Hae...hiks.." Heechul berusaha mengejar Yesung yang sudah berhasil berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Shin _Ahjumma_ tolong tahan Yesung!" teriak Heechul pada maid yang kebetulan tadi bertugas membukakan pintu. "Sungie _baby,_ lebih baik kita makan dulu ya!" Bujuk Heechul setelah kembali berhasil memeluk Yesung lagi.

"Arrgghh!" tolak Yesung semakin berontak. Membuat Heechul kewalahan. "Argh! Hiks.._Eom..ma_…Ha..e..." Yesung akhirnya menangis dan Heechul mengendongnya kembali ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…**TBC…**

.

.

.

Aku hanya ingin buat FF Yewook. Tapi, tetep nggak sanggup menjadikan Sungie-ku yang manis banget melebihi gula itu jadi seme haha.. jadilah, FF ajaib ini-_-

Ditambah selca-selca Haesung yang nongol hampir tiap minggu. Membuat aku juga kepingin bikin Haesung *maruk-_-*

Rencananya hanya twoshots. Tapi, kita juga tidak tahu rencana indah Tuhan #halah

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

L U E by me

**Casts: **Yesung (17),Donghae (15), Ryeowook, Heechul and Sungmin.

**Length:** Two-shots

**Genre : Family,** Hurt/Comfort

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, **GS for Ryeowook & Heechul,** **brothership! HaeSung**_,_ **no bash chara – **akusayang semua member Suju~!, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **L U E** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Praannk_

Heechul mendesah, menatap piring pecah (lagi) dan nasi yang berhamburan di lantai, Yesung menepis tangannya saat Heechul ingin menyuapinya. Kemudian, Heechul menatap Yesung yang sibuk mencorat-coret kertas gambarnya menggunakan _crayon_ dengan ekspresi kesal diatas meja makan. Yesung marah. Dia padahal hanya menginginkan bersama Donghae dan Ryeowook. Tapi, mengapa _Eomma_-nya selalu saja menolaknya.

"Shin _ahjumma_. Tolong rapikan lagi itu." Perintah Heechul "Dan, ambilkan makanan baru untuk Yesung." Heechul menghela napas. Dia tahu jika Yesung sedang sedih. Heechul dengan lembut mengusap rambut Yesung. "Sungie _baby_, makan dulu ya." bujuk Heechul.

Yesung menggeleng keras. "Akh!" erangnya. Menepis tangan Heechul yang berada di kepalanya. "Hiks…_Eo..ma…Eomma…_Hiks.." tangis Yesung lagi sampai sesenggukan.

"Sshh.. sudah.. masih ada Chullie _Eomma_ disini bersama Sungie. Jangan menagis ne, _chagya_." Heechul memeluk Yesung sambil mengusap lembut punggung _namja_ manis itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Yesung terus saja menangis hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur di pelukan Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae yang baru saja kembali dan rumah _Halmeoni_-nya, segera berlari begitu melihat Heechul sedang mengendong Yesung yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Dia panik, khawatir terjadi suatu hal buruk pada kakaknya. Donghae langsung menyusul Heechul yang berjalan menuju kamar Yesung.

"_Imo!_ Sungie _hyung_ kenapa?" tanyanya gusar dan segera menghampiri Heechul yang sedang menyelimuti Yesung di kasurnya.

Heechul tersenyum, seraya mengusap rambut Yesung yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. "Tidak apa-apa. Yesung hanya tertidur karena kelelahan."

Donghae mengeryit. "Kelelahan?"

"Dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak kau pergi, Hae." Ucap Heechul sambil membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Yesung yang baru saja Donghae sadari.

"Apa Sungie _hyung_ sudah makan?" tanya Donghae khawatir melihat wajah Yesung yang sedikit pucat.

Heechul mendesah. "Sudah 3 piring yang pecah. Dia selalu menepisnya saat _Imo_ berusaha menyuapinya. Setelah itu, dia menangis dan terus mencorat-coret kertas gambarnya." Ucap Heechul sambil melirik telapak tangan Yesung yang kotor oleh _crayon_.

"_Imo,_ lebih baik _Imo_ istirahat saja. Biar Hae yang menjaga Sungie _hyung_." Ucap Donghae sambil merebahkan diri disebelah Yesung. Dia ingin malam ini menemani _hyung_ manisnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, lebih baik Hae berganti baju dulu dengan piyama. Agar tidurnya lebih nyaman." Setelah itu Heechul pergi meninggalkan kamar Yesung. Sedangkan Donghae, terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kamarnya sekedar mengganti tuxedo-nya. Jadilah ia hanya memakai celana boxer-nya dan kaos putih dalaman kemeja. Kemudian, Donghae mengambil tissue basah di laci nakas sebelah tempat tidur untuk membersihkan tangan Yesung yang kotor.

"_Jajalyo, hyungie chagya_." Bisik Donghae. Lalu, mengecup singkat dahi Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menatap sekitar. Ruangan ini seperti bukan kamar tidurnya. Ah! Dia baru ingat kalau semalam setelah pulang dari rumah _Halmeoni-_nya. Dia mengikuti Heechul ke kamar Yesung hingga akhirnya memilih tidur disini. Diliriknya, seseorang yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya.

_Hyung_-nya begitu polos dan menggemaskan saat tidur seperti itu. "_Hyungie_~! Kau imut sekali sih!" gemas Donghae. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu. Meski pelan, tetap saja membuat Yesung terusik.

"Arrh!" erang Yesung sambil berusaha mengerjapkan mata, imut.

Donghae terkesikap. "_Omo! Mianhae mianhe hyungie!_ Hehe, Sungie _hyung_ imut sekali sih! Hae tidak tahan mencubitnya!"

"Ha..hae.." ucap Yesung sepertinya terkejut menyadari Donghae ada di sebelahnya. Biasanya ia selalu menemukan Heechul yang membangunkannya sekaligus untuk sarapan.

Donghae tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, _hyungie_!" ucapnya kemudian mencium pipi sang _hyung_. Sepertinya rasa gemasnya belum hilang. "Wah! Sungie _hyung_ tetap wangi meski belum mandi. Tidak seperti Hae. Uh, bau." Keluhnya mencium aroma tubuh sendiri. ck dasar!

Donghae beranjak dari kasur menuju meja di dekat pintu. Dia ingat semalam menyimpan hadiah yang dijanjikan Eunhyuk untuk Yesung disana. "_Hyung_, lihat! Hae tidak bohong 'kan?" ucap Donghae seraya menunjukan sebuah bingkisan dengan kertas kado bergambar kura-kura pada Yesung yang kini duduk bersandar di kasurnya.

Yesung tersenyum senang menerimanya. Dengan semangat ia buka bungkus kado itu. "Ter…ri.. teri..ma..ka..sih…Ha..hae." ucap Yesung agak kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit panjang.

Donghae ikut bahagia melihatnya. Andai saja senyuman Yesung yang seperti ini yang lebih sering ia lihat, bukan tangisan kesedihan Yesung yang lebih membuat Donghae merasa sedih. "Sama-sama _hyungie_." Ucap Donghae sambil mengusap rambut _hyung_-nya.

Mata Yesung berbinar melihat isi hadiahnya. Ada banyak barang-barang disana. Kertas gambar, cat lukis dengan berbagai warna, kuas dengan nomor seri yang lengkap, _crayon_, _drawing pen_. Pokoknya semua keperluan melukis dan menggambar. Eunhyuk dan Sunny –kakak Eunhyuk- memang sangat baik pada Yesung.

"Ah iya, _hyung_. Aku baru ingat. Kata Sunny _Noona_, jika nanti bertemu dengan _hyung_. Hyukkie dan Sunny_ Noona_ minta _hyung_ melukis mereka. Ck! tetap saja ada maunya." Gerutu Donghae. Setahunya, dia saja belum pernah dilukis Yesung.

Donghae terdiam, menikmati raut wajah Yesung yang masih antusias dengan hadiah yang diberikan Eunhyuk dan Sunny. Entah dia memang lupa mandi –padahal tadi dia sendiri mengeluh bau- atau malas turun untuk sarapan. Setidaknya ini hari sabtu, Donghae tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah meski telat mandi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yesung terketuk. "Sungie _baby_." Seseorang menyapa. "Sudah bangun?" itu pasti Heechul yang datang membangunkan Yesung sekaligus membawakan sarapan. Yesung memang tidak pernah sarapan bersama keluarga Lee. Sungmin tidak melarang sebenarnya. Namun, Yesung masih harus disuapi kalau makan, kadang cara makannya pun begitu berantakan. Heechul takut Ryeowook akan risih dan mengomel, merusak seluruh nafsu makan anggota keluarga.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Heechul yang kesulitan membawa sebuah nampan. "Ya ampun, Hae-ya! kau tidak berganti piyama semalam?" tanya Heechul begitu menatap penampilan Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum _innocent_. "Hae terlalu lelah jika kembali ke kamar lagi, _Imo_." Ucapnya beralasan. Padahal jarak kamarnya hanya beberapa langkah dari kamar Yesung. "Ah! Bagaimana jika Hae saja yang menyuapi Sungie _hyung_?" tawar Donghae.

Yesung hanya mengerjap tak mengerti. Heechul menatap Donghae ragu. "Yakin Hae bisa?" tanyanya. Donghae mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah. Tapi, sedikit-sedikit saja ne menyuapinya. Takut Yesung nanti tersedak." Peringat Heechul seraya memberikan _soup_ ayam tanpa garam –Yesung tidak boleh memakan makanan asin-, dan semangguk nasi pada Donghae. Heechul juga menaruh segelas susu cokelat hangat pada nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

Yesung tersenyum, menerima dengan lahap suapan pertama dari Donghae. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat senang Donghae kini menyuapinya. Dan, mungkin juga sudah sangat lapar karena sejak semalam belum makan. "Apakah ini enak _hyung_? Ini 'kan tidak ada rasanya." Tanya Donghae tidak bisa bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia yang memakan _soup_ ayam itu.

"Tentu saja enak! 'Kan _Imo_ yang memasaknya." Ucap Heechul percaya diri. Membuat Donghae _sweatdrop_ meski Yesung tetap tersenyum polos.

"_Imo_ bukankah setiap hari sabtu diminggu kedua Sungie _hyung_ selalu melakukan terapi?" tanya Donghae sambil memberikan suapannya pada Yesung.

Heechul mengangguk. "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Apa nanti Hae boleh ikut?" ucap Donghae. "Hae boleh ikut?" tanyanya lagi pada Yesung yang tersenyum menatapnya.

Heechul mengeryit bingung. "Bukannya siang ini Hae akan mengikuti pameran foto?"

"Pameran itu 'kan siang, _Imo_. Selesai mengantar Sungie _hyung _terapi, kita bisa pergi ke pameran Hae bersama."

"Lalu, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?"

Donghae mendesah. "Biarkan saja, _Appa _bilang mereka berdua akan menemui rekan bisnis _Appa_ dulu. Dan, akan pergi ke pameran Hae setelahnya." Ucap Donghae.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menggoyangkan tangan Donghae pelan. Donghae sedikit tersentak. Lalu, Donghae tersenyum menanggapinya. "Sudah kosong ne _hyung_? Maaf Hae tidak tahu, hehe." Ucap Donghae seraya menyuapi Yesung lagi.

Yesung tersenyum. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Ba..da.. Ha..e.. Bada." Ucapnya.

"Bada?" Donghae mengeryit. "Bada itu apa?" Donghae menatap Heechul meminta penjelasan.

Heechul tersenyum, mengusap rambut Yesung lembut. "Sungie mau mengenalkan Hae dengan Bada?" tanyanya, membuat Yesung mengangguk antusias dan Donghae semakin mengerutkan kening. "Bada itu nama lumba-lumba yang ada di tempat terapi. Yang selalu berenang bersama Yesung." Jelas Heechul. "Sebenarnya ada 2 lumba-lumba, Bada dan Melo."

Donghae mengangguk paham kemudian tersenyum menatap Yesung. "Kalau begitu nanti Hae akan membawa kamera! Hae ingin mempotret _hyung_ yang sedang berenang bersama lumba-lumba. Pasti hasilnya sangat imut!"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang Sungie cepat habiskan sarapannya. Lalu, kita bersiap!" saran Heechul. "Hae juga jangan lupa sarapan dulu lalu mandi! Kau bau, uh!" keluh Heechul membuat Donghae meringis. Donghae bersyukur Yesung tidak ikut mengeluh padahal sejak tadi berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap istri cantiknya sambil tersenyum. Saat ini mereka berdua telah sampai pada sebuah pameran foto dimana Donghae –anak tampan mereka- berhasil menjadi salah satu peserta termudanya. Ryeowook mengerutu. Sesekali berdecak lalu mengerucutkan bibir seksinya –bagi Sungmin- membuat dirinya masih terlihat seperti mahasiswi jika tidak dalam balutan baju semi formal itu. Beruntung Sungmin sangat pintar mengendalikan diri. Kalau tidak? Bisa saja ia sudah menyambar bibir yang baginya seksi itu sejak tadi. Dan, mungkin masih bisa lebih lagi –tentu saja bagian "lebih"nya tidak dilakukan disini-.

Ryeowook sudah berulang kali mengutak-atik ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang Sungmin pastikan adalah Donghae. Sebenarnya, Sungmin tahu kemana dan dimana Donghae saat ini, anak itu tadi meminta izin olehnya untuk mengantar Yesung. Namun, sepertinya tidak perlu untuk memberi tahu Ryeowook. Dia pasti akan sangat marah. Sungmin mendesah. Yesung. Sungmin sebenarnya sangat menyangi anak manis itu. Dan, tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keistimewaan yang Yesung miliki.Bahkan keluarga besarnya juga terlihat menyayangi Yesung –Sungmin tahu soal hadiah yang diberikan Eunhyuk– semalam juga keluarganya menanyakan Yesung yang tidak ikut datang. Sehingga Sungmin terpaksa mengatakan kalau Yesung harus belajar sebagai terapinya dengan Heechul.

Sungmin menghela napas lagi, menatap wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mengapa Ryeowook juga tidak pernah bisa bersikap baik pada Yesung seperti sikapnya pada Donghae. Padahal Yesung juga anaknya. Sungmin paham kondisi masa lalu Ryeowook. Itulah yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook saat pertama kali bertemu. Baginya Ryeowook adalah sosok gadis manis dan juga tegar.

"Mengapa tidak diangkat juga?!" terdengar Ryeowook menggerutu lagi dengan wajah kesalnya, membuat dirinya semakin terlihat manis dimata Sungmin.

"_Yeobo_." Panggil Sungmin sambil merangkul bahu kecil Ryeowook. "Mungkin ponsel Hae kehabisan baterai makanya tidak bisa dihubungi." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Memangnya dia kemana? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalau siang ini pameran perdananya! Bagaimana bisa anak itu menghilang?" ucap Ryeowook -masih- sambil mengutak-atik ponsel.

Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja." ucapnya. "Lagi pula, pameran ini baru saja di mulai. Donghae pasti nanti akan datang. Dia sudah berjanji padaku."

"Tapi, _Yeobo_…"

"Wookie." Panggil Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan mungil istrinya. "Biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita manfaatkan waktu ini." Ryeowook mengeryit tidak mengerti, membuat Sungmin tersenyum menggoda. "Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua?" rayunya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ryeowook. Sontak, membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah dan tubuhnya menengang. Sungmin mengajak dirinya kencan dipameran anak mereka sendiri. Dasar.

Sungmin tersenyum. "_Kajja_!" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook memasuki area pameran. Ryeowook balas menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil menunduk malu. Lihat, istrinya memang sangat manis. Coba saja sikap manis ini juga berlaku pada Yesung. Sungmin pasti akan sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungie _hyung, _lihat Hae!" Panggil Donghae, sedikit berteriak. Donghae sedang berusaha memotret Yesung yang sedang berenang bersama 2 lumba-lumba.

"Ya! jangan menganggunya Hae-ya, Sungie sedang terapi. Kalau dia tenggelam bagaimana?!" omel Heechul disebelahnya, khawatir. Sebenarnya, menganggu terapi memang iya. Tapi, jika Yesung sampai tenggelam, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Yesung memakai pelampung dan ada 2 ekor lumba-lumba serta sang pelatih yang menjaganya.

"Hae hanya ingin mengambil gambar Sungie _hyung_, _Imo_. Tidak berniat menggangu." Gerutu Donghae, tak terima. "Lihat, Sungie _hyung _lucu sekali memakai pelampung itu!" gemas Donghae. Dia langsung memulai keahliannya mengambil gambar. Heechul yang ada di sebelahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar maniak."

.

.

.

.

Baru saja, Donghae mengakhir panggilan di ponselnya dengan menghela napas kasar. Setelah sekian kali, akhirnya ia mengangkat juga panggilan dari _Eomma-_nya. Dalam sambungan telefon, Ryeowook mengomel, menanyakan keberadaannya dan mengatakan bahwa pameran sudah berlangsung sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau malah bersama anak itu?!_" omel Ryeowook saat Donghae akhirnya –terpaksa- mengatakan keberadaanya.

"Eomma _tidak habis pikir kau malah lebih mementingkan anak itu dari pada acara pentingmu sendiri." _Ucapnya.

"_Ini pameran perdanamu, Lee Donghae!"_ peringat Ryeowook lagi.

"_Tenang saja_, Eomma. _Hae langsung segera kesana. _Eomma_ tunggu saja sebentar lagi._" jawab Donghae dan langsung memutus sambungan.

Mengapa sulit sekali? Keluh Donghae dalam hatinya. Padahal, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya berdua dengan Yesung. Karena jarang sekali ada kesempatan Donghae untuk pergi keluar bersama Yesung. Yesung juga terlihat sangat senang mengetahui Donghae menemaninya. Ia tadi sangat antusias mengenalkannya dengan Bada dan Melo. Membuat kedua lumba-lumba itu memberi salam pada Donghae sehingga celana jeans yang dikenakannya sedikit basah akibat semburan hewan mamalia itu.

Donghae melihat Yesung baru saja naik ke permukaan dan dibantu Heechul untuk melepaskan jaket pelampungnya, kolam renang itu memang sangat dalam hingga mencapai kedalaman 3 meter. Donghae tersenyum melihat _hyung_-nya. Lalu, beranjak menghampiri.

"Ha..hae…" panggil Yesung yang sepertinya sedikit kedinginan.

Donghae tersenyum "_Hyungie_. Habis ini kita pergi ke pameran foto Hae, ne!" ajak Donghae pada Yesung yang hanya menjawab dengan senyum polos.

"Sudah dimulai?" tanya Heechul.

Donghae mengangguk. "_Eomma_ tadi menelefon, katanya sudah mulai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Jawabnya.

"Ah! Kalau begitu _kajja_, Sungie kita cepat ganti baju!" ucap Heechul sambil menggandeng lengan Yesung. "Salam dengan Bada dan Melo dulu."

"_Pay…pay_.. Bada..Me..lo.." ucap Yesung sambil melambaikan tangan pada dua ekor lumba-lumba yang sedang berputar-putar di kolam air laut itu.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, Hae tunggu di mobil saja ne, _Imo._" Ucap Donghae sambil berlalu. Dirinya masih sempat mendengar larangan Heechul agar Yesung tidak melompat-lompat karena licin, takut mereka berdua nanti terjatuh. _Hyung-_nya itu pasti merasa sangat merasa senang sampai bersemangat seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari dengan raut wajah terlihat sangat panik menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang entah mengapa terasa sangat panjang. Disebelahnya ada Ryeowook, yang juga ikut berlari dengan raut wajah melebihi kepanikan Sungmin.

Ia tadi sedang menghubungi Donghae lagi kerena belum juga tiba ke lokasi pameran fotonya. Ryeowook juga sempat berbicara pada Donghae sebentar sebelum akhirnya dari sambungan telefon itu terdengar suara decitan yang sangat nyaring dan suara hantaman yang cukup keras serta suara benda terjatuh.

Ryeowook panik. Dirinya terus memanggil-manggil nama putranya tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Hingga sebuah suara mengambil alih sambungan telefonya. Mengatakan kalau pemilik ponsel ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ryeowook langsung lemas dan menangis. Terus saja ia menyalakan dirinya sendiri kalau Sungmin tidak segera mengajaknya ke rumah sakit.

"Lee Donghae!" teriak Sungmin begitu melihat putranya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, Donghae sedang menangis dan disebelahnya ada Heechul yang keadaannya tidak juga lebih baik dari Donghae.

"Hae? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook langsung meneliti tubuh sang anak dengan cemas. "Kau membuat _Eomma_ serangan jantung!" omel Ryeowook namun terlihat bersyukur saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya tidak mengalami luka apapun.

Sungmin memperhatikan semuanya dengan seksama. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Dimana Yesung?" tanyanya. Dan, Ryeowook pun baru menyadari jika anak istimewa-nya itu tidak ada disana kini. Biasanya, Yesung selalu menempel dengan Heechul.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Heechul mengusap pelan air matanya yang menetes kembali. "Yesung ada di dalam." Ucapnya lirih, menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat di depan mereka kini. IGD. Donghae semakin menunduk, menangis.

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. "Hae jelaskan pada _Appa_!" perintahnya.

Donghae, sebisa mungkin dirinya menjelaskan. Tadi itu, dirinya hanya sedang menunggu Yesung dan Heechul di mobil, keluar dari tempat terapi. Karena disana tidak ada lahan parkir, mobil mereka terpaksa parkir di area toko-toko seberang jalan. Saat melihat Yesung dan Heechul sedang berjalan keluar, Donghae bergegas menyebrang seraya menghapiri mereka. Saat itu juga, ponsel Donghae berdering, Ryeowook menelefon lagi. Donghae tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya karena sibuk menjawab panggilan Ryeowook. Sampai akhirnya, Donghae hanya merasakan tubuhnya terdorong hingga jatuh ke sisi jalan.

Setelah itu, telinganya hanya mendengar tangisan Heechul yang memanggil-manggil nama Yesung dengan kencang. Donghae segera menghampiri mereka berdua, tak dipedulikan ponselnya yang terjatuh. Seluruh tubuh Donghae terasa membeku, saat melihat Yesung yang tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Heechul. Setelah itu ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya hingga akhirnya ia dan Heechul berhasil sampai membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit.

"Sungie _hyung_ menyelamatkan Hae, _Appa_. Dia mendorong Hae. Seharusnya Hae yang tertabrak mobil itu." ucap Donghae masih dengan menangis. "Bagaimana ini, _Appa?_ Hae melihat darah Sungie _hyung_ tadi banyak sekali. Hae takut." Isak Donghae. "Hae tidak mau kehilangan Sungie _hyung_."

Sungmin menggeleng, mengusap bahu anaknya pelan. "Hae tenang saja, _Appa_ akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Sungie _hyung_. Kita tidak akan kehilangan dia." Ucapnya menenangkan. Diliriknya Ryeowook di sebelahnya yang terdiam tanpa kata. Istrinya itu, meski tidak menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan, Sungmin yakin Ryeowook juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Yesung bahkan mungkin melebihi Heechul yang sejak tadi sudah tersedu. Bagaimana pun, Yesung adalah darah dagingnya.

Sungmin merangkul istrinya, mengajaknya untuk duduk sambil menunggu dokter keluar. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa." ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung sudah di pindahkan ke kamar rawat sejak 1 jam lalu. Namun, ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Dikepalanya kini terdapat perban yang mengitarinya. Donghae setia menunggu Yesung bangun. Dirinya masih sangat merasa bersalah meski kini dia bersyukur Yesung selamat. Tetapi, kata Dokter. Mereka masih belum tahu efek apa yang akan di terima Yesung akibat benturan di kepalanya. Dokter memperkirakan itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatan Yesung. Saat ini, efeknya belum bisa diketahui karena Yesung masih belum sadar.

Donghae merasakan jemari Yesung yang digenggamnya bergerak pelan. Donghae sedikit tersentak. Kemudian, segera ia menatap Yesung yang sedang mengerjap perlahan. "_Hyungie_." Panggil Donghae.

Yesung menoleh. Dia tersenyum manis begitu menemukan Donghae disebelahnya. "Ha..hae.." ucapnya. "Ha..e…Hae.." panggil Yesung lagi, sedikit panik. Dan, sesaat ekspresi Yesung berubah menjadi seperti ketakutan. "Ha..hae..! Hae!" panggilnya dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

Donghae khawatir melihatnya, digenggamnya tangan Yesung erat. "_Hyung_, kenapa? Ada apa? Hae disini." Ucapnya sedikit takut.

Yesung menggeleng sambil memukul-mukul telinganya, membuat Donghae kewalahan menahannya. "Hae! Arrrgghh! Ha..hae!" teriak Yesung sambil menatap Donghae ketakutan.

"_Hyung_ apakah ada yang sakit? Kepalamu sakit? Bilang sama Hae, _hyung_. Jangan dipukul-pukul seperti itu!" Donghae akhirnya memencet bell yang tersedia. Tak lama, beberapa perawat datang dan terpaksa menyuntikan obat penenang pada Yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin ini adalah efek yang diterima dari benturan yang dialami Yesung-_sshi_." Ucap Dokter sambil memperhatikan hasil _CT Scan_ tempurung kepala Yesung. "Saya juga sudah sempat memperingatkan hal ini sebelumnya pada anda."

Pernyataan itu membuat tiga orang dihadapannya ini menahan napas. "Apa efek yang terima Yesung, Dokter?" Tanya Sungmin mewakili.

"Telinganya mungkin akan sulit menerima gelombang suara."

Ryeowook memejamkan mata erat setelah mendengarnya. Heechul pun sudah meneteskan air mata. "Maksud Dokter, Yesung…." Ucapan Heechul tertahan, dia tidak sanggup meneruskannya.

Dokter muda ber-_name_ _tag_ Kim Kibum itu menggeleng dan sedikit tersenyum. "Saya tahu maksud anda." Ucapnya. "Tidak, Yesung tidak sepenuhnya tidak dapat mendengar. Mungkin suara yang akan diterima telinganya hanya akan seperti sebuah bisikan-bisikan kecil." Jelasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan operasi, untuk memulihkan pendengaran Yesung? Atau paling tidak untuk sementara Yesung mungkin bisa memakai alat bantu dengar?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Dokter Kibum mendesah, menyesal. "Kita semua tahu. Yesung memiliki keistimewaan. Yang saya takutkan, melakukan operasi atau bahkan hanya sekedar memakai alat bantu dengar di telinganya dapat mempengaruhi syaraf-syaraf pada otak Yesung. Saya lihat, untuk perkembangan terapinya. Yesung sudah ada kemajuan yang cukup pesat. Saya hanya tidak ingin kondisi ini menurun kembali."

"Saat ini kita hanya bisa melatih pendengarannya saja, untuk berusaha membantu memulihkan Yesung kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu bagus?!" ucap Donghae ketika mengetahui kebenaran tentang kondisi Yesung, meski dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Ketiga orang dewasa dihadapannya menatap Donghae tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Hae-ya? Yesung itu _hyung_-mu. Dan, kau bersyukur atas keadaannya saat ini?" tanya Heechul tidak terima.

"Hae juga sedih, _Imo." _Ucap Donghae sambil menghapus air matanya. "Tapi, Hae senang. Setidaknya sekarang Sungie _hyung_ tidak akan bisa lagi mendengar teriakan _Eomma_ yang selalu memarahinya. Yang hanya akan membuat Sungie _hyung _merasa sedih. Hae tidak suka melihat Sungie _hyung_ bersedih_._" Ucapan Donghae membuat Ryeowook sedikit terkesikap.

Dia sadar, bahwa selama ini mungkin sikapnya memang sangat keterlaluan pada Yesung. Padahal, Yesung terlihat sangat menyanyanginya dan Donghae. "Lee Donghae! Tidak boleh bicara kasar kepada _Eomma_-mu!" peringat Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, _Appa_. Selama ini _Eomma_ memang sangat ketelaluan pada Sungie _hyung_. Sebenarnya apa salah Sungie _hyung_?"

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mendesah, menunduk. Terlebih Ryeowook yang sepertinya kini menyesali kesalahannya. "Maafkan _Eomma_, Hae." Ucapnya terdengar terisak.

Donghae sebenarnya tidak tega melihat _Eomma _manis-nya bersedih seperti ini. "_Eomma_ tidak perlu minta maaf pada Hae." Ryeowook mengerti maksud Donghae. Seharusnya ia memang meminta maaf pada Yesung. Ryeowook menatap anak manisnya yang sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Dirinya akhirnya menangis dipelukan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Donghae sedang menyuapi Yesung yang masih harus berada di rumah sakit. Heechul sedang ke apotik menebus obat. Selama dirawat di rumah sakit, Yesung tidak pernah melihat Ryeowook mengunjunginya. Hanya Sungmin yang setiap sore selepas pulang kantor selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Yesung sebentar.

Yesung sebenarnya merasa sedih. Ia pikir Ryeowook marah lagi padanya. Namun, Yesung bingung. Kali ini memangnya ia salah apa, hingga Ryeowook enggan menemuinya.

"Engmh." Eluh Yesung saat Donghae hendak menyuapinya lagi.

Donghae mengeryit bingung. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae dan langsung menepuk dahinya sediri begitu melihat tatapan polos dari Yesung. Dia lupa Yesung tidak bisa mendengarnya. "_Hyung_ sudah kenyang?" tanya Donghae lagi, kali ini menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang ia pelajari kilat dari buku yang dipinjami Heechul. Yesung sendiri sangat cepat memahaminya ketika mempelajari bahasa isyarat pertama kali beberapa hari lalu dari ahli terapis.

Yesung menggeleng pelan dengan wajah sedih, membuat Donghae sedikit khawatir. "_Eom…ma._." ucap Yesung lirih.

Donghae terdiam sesaat mendengarnya, kemudian tersenyum. "_Hyung _merindukan _Eomma_?" tanya Donghae dan Yesung yang melihat gerakan tangan Donghae, langsung mengangguk menjawabnya.

Donghae mendesah, kemudian tersenyum menenangkan. "Mungkin nanti sore _Eomma_ akan datang bersama _Appa_. _Hyungie_ tunggu saja ne." bujuk Donghae. "Sekarang lanjut lagi makannya ne, _hyung_. Agar cepat sembuh." Yesung pun melanjutkan makannya dengan disuapi Donghae. Mereka tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan sejak tadi dari balik pintu kamar rawat Yesung. Tak berapa lama, orang itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul mendesah kesal. Dirinya terpaksa pulang dari rumah sakit. Untung saja disana masih ada Donghae yang menemani Yesung sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung menuju kamar sang adik di lantai 2 rumah megah itu.

Heechul mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabar. Dari dalam terdengar Ryeowook yang memintanya menunggu sebentar. Sesaat kemudian, Ryeowok membuka pintu dengan masih berusaha mengikat rambutnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja berganti baju. "Ada apa, _Eonni_?"

"Lee Ryeowook! Mengapa kau tadi tidak menemui Yesung dikamar rawatnya?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya. "Mak-maksud, _Eonni?_" tanyanya gugup.

Heechul berdecak, "Aku tadi melihatmu berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamar rawat keponakanku cukup lama." Ucap Heechul semakin membuat Ryeowook gugup. "Aku menunggumu masuk dari ujung koridor tempatku melihatmu. Tapi, kau malah beralih pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit."

Ryeowook terdiam tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sebenarnya, ia juga sangat ingin menemui anak manisnya yang sedang sakit itu. Ia juga sangat ingin meminta maaf pada Yesung. Namun, dirinya terlalu takut.

"Kau tahu? Yesung terus saja menanyaimu sejak kemarin. Ia bahkan bertanya apakah dirinya membuat kesalahan sehingga kau tidak ingin menemuinya." Ucap Heechul membuat Ryeowook menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Aku dan Donghae selalu saja mengatakan bahwa kau akan datang bersama Sungmin saat sore hari. Namun, yang selalu Yesung lihat adalah Sungmin hanya datang seorang diri."

"Datanglah kerumah sakit. Yesung sangat merindukanmu, Wookie." Bujuk Heechul sambil mengusap bahu adiknya yang kini sedikit terisak.

"Aku takut, _Eonni_." Ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Kau takut apa? takut Yesung membencimu? Sudah ku bilang, bahkan kini ia sangat merindukanmu, Wookie." Ucap Heechul. "Aku bahkan tahu jika dirimu selama ini juga tidak pernah membenci anak manis itu. Yesung bahkan sangat menyayangimu dan Donghae. Jadi, cobalah untuk menyayangi dan mencintai Yesung juga."

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan sulit. Yesung itu bagaimana pun juga tetap anak mu, buah hatimu. _Dongsaeng_." Ucap Heechul lembut sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook. Lalu, ia tersenyum. "Temuilah Yesung." Bujuk Heechul sekali lagi, kemuadian pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

Heechul benar, selama ini dirinya memang tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Yesung. Hanya saja dengan melihat Yesung, Ryeowook langsung mengingat kejadian dimana sang _Appa_ –Young Woon- dengan tega merenggut masa depannya. Ryeowook sebenarnya sedih dan marah. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa lagi selain pada Yesung.

Kalau dipikir, yang seharusnya lebih merasa sedih adalah Yesung. Yang bahkan belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari sang ibu hingga usia sebesar ini. Meski masih banyak yang menyayangi dan perhatian padanya. Seperti, Heechul, Donghae dan Sungmin. Bahkan orang tua Sungmin juga sangat menyayangi Yesung.

Namun, tetap saja rasanya diacuhkan oleh orang tua sendiri itu menyakitkan. Terlebih bagi Yesung yang hanya berpikir secara sederhana. Ibunya tidak menginginkan dia.

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk, bersimpuh dilantai kamarnya. Dia menangis menyesal. "_Mianhae chagya._ Maafkan _Eomma_." Isaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesungiieee~!" Suara nyaring mengejutkan Donghae yang sedang mengupas apel –untuk dirinya sendiri- Sedangkan Yesung, langsung melihat kearah pintu kamar rawatnya, Yesung mendengarnya. Karena memang suara itu terdengar sangat kencang.

"Aish, yak! Ini di rumah sakit jangan berteriak!" omel Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" tanya Heechul. Donghae menunjuk kearah pintu menggunakan pisau yang ia pegang.

Terdapat dua anak manusia berbeda gender disana. Yang satu tersenyum polos menunjukan _gummy smile_-nya sambil mendekap boneka kura-kura besar. Dan di sebelahnya, ada seorang gadis imut yang sibuk mengusap telinganya yang pengang bukan main. Keduanya beranjak menghampiri Yesung, Donghae dan Heechul.

"Lee Hyukjae? Lee Soonkyu?" ucap Heechul yang membuat kedua anak manusia di depannya kini merengut kesal.

"Ya, Chullie _Imo_. Panggil aku Sunny!" protesnya.

"Eunhyuk!" protes satunya lagi.

Heechul menggeleng tak peduli. "Ada apa kalian datang kesini?"

"Tentu saja ingin menjenguk Yesungie." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mencubit pipi Yesung gemas, membuat Yesung mengerang.

"Ya! panggil dia _hyung_,_ pabbo_!" ucap Donghae kesal sambil memukul tangan Eunhyuk yang mencubit _hyung_-nya seenaknya. "Lagi pula, cuci dulu tanganmu kalau ingin menyentuh Sungie _hyung_. Aku tidak mau _hyung_ ku tertular virus." Ucap Donghae kejam. Lalu, meneruskan memakan apelnya. Membuat Eunhyuk ingin mencekiknya saja.

Kemudian Eunhyuk, beralih pada Yesung yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan boneka yang ia bawa. "Yesungie menyukainya?" tanya Eunhyuk namun dihiraukan oleh Yesung. Heechul yang menatapnya sedikit menahan tertawa, Donghae juga nyaris tersedak.

"_Imo~!_" panggil Eunhyuk menyerah karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan Yesung.

"Apakah itu hadiah untuk Yesung?" tanya Heechul. Sunny dan Eunhyuk pun langsung mengangguk.

"Dari kalian? Aku tidak yakin." Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk kembali emosi. "Ya! apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja ini hadiah dari kami!" ucapnya.

Plaak_

Eunhyuk langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Sunny. "Jangan mengakui barang yang bukan milikmu, Lee Hyukjae!" omel gadis itu. "Bukan, _Imo_. Ini bukan dari kami. Kami hanya bertugas menyampaikannya saja." Ucapnya.

"_Noona_. Kita 'kan tidak boleh memberi tahu siapa pemberinya!" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Ck, kau berisik!" Desis Sunny, membuat Donghae dan Heechul menatap mereka curiga. "Ini dari, Ryeowook _Imo_." Ucap Sunny membuat Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heechul tak yakin.

Sunny mengangguk meyakinkan. "Tentu saja!" ucapnya.

"Mengapa bukan _Eomma_ sendiri yang kesini memberikannya?" tanya Donghae.

"Err… Sebanarnya, Ryeowook _Imo_ memang melarang kami memberi tahu kalau ia yang memberikan hadiah ini untuk Yesungie. Mungkin karena itu ia tidak bisa langsung memberikannya pada Yesungie. Tapi, sungguh. Hadiah ini benar-benar pemberian _Eomma_-mu Hae-ya." ucap Sunny diikuti anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu." Ucapnya. "Lagi pula, kalian juga mana mungkin dapat membeli boneka sebesar itu yang pasti harganya cukup mahal." Ejek Donghae. Membuat Eunhyuk kembali meradang. Dua bersaudara itu jika bertemu pasti tidak pernah akur. Tapi, itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Sungie _baby_. Ini hadiah dari _Eomma_." Ucap Heechul dengan bahasa isyaratnya. Yesung yang mengetahuinya merasa sangat senang. ia terus saja memeluk erat boneka kura-kura hijau yang cukup besar itu. Heechul dan Sunny tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa gambarku aneh begini?!" gerutu Donghae sambil memperhatikan gambar kura-kuranya yang sangat abstrak. "_Hyungie,_ gambar jerapah-mu bagus sekali~!" iri Donghae, melihat hasil gambar _hyung-_nya yang berbeda jauh dari hasil gambarnya sendiri.

Sore ini, kamar rawat itu memang seperti berubah menjadi sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Setelah siang tadi Sunny dan Eunhyuk datang lagi ke rumah sakit. Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan menggambar bersama. Yang paling semangat tentu saja Yesung. Setelah beberapa jam, Eunhyuk dan Sunny harus pulang. Tersisalah Donghae dan Yesung yang masih meneruskan mengambar mereka.

"Hoam…" Yesung menguap kecil. Tangannya mengucek-ucek mata sipitnya.

Donghae tersentak melihatnya. "Ya, _hyungie_. Jangan mengucek matamu begitu. Tanganmu kotor!" omel Donghae yang hanya dibalas tatapan sayu dari Yesung. "Sungie _hyung_ mengantuk?" tanya Donghae dengan bahasa isyaratya. Yesung mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Donghae segera membereskan alat-alat gambar mereka yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu, menuntun Yesung kembali ke _bed_-nya. Kemudian Donghae mengambil tissue basah pada laci meja sebelah _bed_ untuk membersihkan tangan Yesung yang kotor oleh _crayon_. Setelah itu, dirinya ikut bergambung merebahkan diri sambil memeluk _hyung-nya_.

"_Ja..jalyo_… Ha..e.." bisik Yesung sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu, ia mencium pipi _hyung_-nya dan ikut memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

"Mau masuk?" Heechul baru saja tiba kembali dari rumah. Saat, melihat bagaimana Donghae menjaga _hyung_ manisnya. Ia tersenyum haru. Lalu, menatap seseorang yang datang bersamanya. Ryeowook mengangguk ragu.

"Mereka tertidur pulas sekali." Ucap Ryeowook pelan sambil memperhatikan kedua putranya.

"Mungkin mereka merasa sedikit kecapekan." Ucap Heechul. Ia beralih menatap boneka kura-kura yang tersimpan di atas meja samping _bed_. "Kemarin, Sunny dan Eunhyuk datang. Membawa boneka ini." Heechul tersenyum kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya. "Mereka bilang ini hadiah darimu."

Ryeowook terjekut. Lalu, dirinya menghela napas. Anak-anak itu tidak memenuhi janjinya.

"Aku harap mereka tidak berbohong." Ucap Heechul lagi. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan menjawabnya. Tak lama, Sungmin tiba di sana. Seperti biasa menjenguk Yesung sepulangnya ia dari kantor. Ryeowook akhirnya pulang bersama Sungmin sementara Heechul tetap menjaga Yesung di rumah sakit. Donghae yang tertidur terpaksa harus digendong Sungmin, karena Ryeowook tidak tega jika harus membangunkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu, Yesung tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Jika Donghae atau Heechul menemuinya. Yesung selalu terlihat sedang sibuk melukis. Hingga saat ini, entah sudah berapa lukisan yang berhasil dibuat Yesung. Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin menemui Yesung. Namun, dia takut Yesung membencinya. Buktinya saja Yesung tidak pernah lagi keluar dari kamarnya selain untuk pergi terapi.

Malam ini di kamarnya, Yesung menatap kalender dengan penuh senyum gembira. Tertera angka 21 disana. Lalu, ia beralih pada lukisan yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya kemarin malam. Lukisan seorang wanita cantik sedang memeluk anak laki-laki yang memegang balon dan terlihat tengah tersenyum bahagia. Di sudut kanan bawah lukisan terdapat coretan kecil 3 huruf kapital. L.U.E.

Pintu kamar terketuk. Namun, sepertinya Yesung tidak menyadarinya hingga ia sendiri terkejut begitu melihat seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Heechul dengan gaun cantiknya. Ryeowook hari ini berulang tahun. Dan, Sungmin mengadakan sebuah perayaan kecil di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Sungie _baby_ sudah siap?" tanya Heechul menggunakan bahasa isyarat sambil merapikan sedikit tatanan baju Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk seraya mengambil lukisannya yang sudah terbungkus rapi di atas tempat tidur. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Heechul kemudian mengangguk lagi. Heechul sangat senang Ryeowook mengizinkan Yesung hadir dipestanya. "Baiklah, _kajja! Kajja!_"

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Donghae sedang memeluk Ryeowook saat Yesung dan Heechul tiba di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Kemudian Sungmin yang menyerahkan kue tart dengan lilin yang menyala. Menyuruh Ryeowook _make a wish_ dan meniupnya.

"_Happy_ _birthday, Honey_!" bisik Sungmin kemudian mencuri ciuman dari bibir Ryeowook. Membuat Donghae yang ada didekat mereka melongo dan Heechul dengan sigap menutup mata Yesung.

"Yak! Jangan melakukan _making out_ didepan anak yang masih dibawah usia 19 tahun!" protes Donghae. "Kalian bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu di kamar nanti." Ucapnya membuat Ryeowook memelototinya.

"Akh!" Yesung mengerang saat Heechul tidak juga melepaskan tangan dari menutup matanya. Yesung merasa sedikit takut.

Heechul tersentak. Segera dia melepaskan tangannya dari mata Yesung kemudian menangkup pipi _chubby_ itu. "_Omo_! _Mianhae, baby. Gwaenchanayo?"_ ucapnya yang hanya dibalas kedipan polos oleh Yesung.

"Sungie _hyung_? Kemarilah! Mengapa hanya diam disana saja?" Donghae menyapa kemudian menghampiri Yesung dan mengajaknya mendekat pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "Kau bawa apa, _hyungie_?" tanyanya menatap benda yang dipegang Yesung.

Yesung hanya menatap tak mengerti, Donghae lupa menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Heechul tersenyum menatap Yesung. "Sungie _baby_ tidak ingin memberikan hadiahnya pada _Eomma_?" tanya Heechul dengan bahasa isyarat. Membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin bertekat akan mempelajarinya juga.

Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook kemudian menatap Heechul lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat. Ryeowook yang memperhatikan itu hanya menatap bingung. Setelah itu, Yesung mendekat kearahnya meski dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu.

"_Eom..ma." _ucap Yesung lirih sambil menyerahkan bingkisan ditangannya dengan wajah menunduk.

Ryeowook menerimanya bingung. "Untuk _Eomma_?" Heechul yang mengangguk menjawabnya. Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook membuka bungkus kertas berwarna coklat itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengira itu adalah sebuah lukisan. Namun, Ryeowook tidak menyangka lukisan anaknya akan seindah ini, karena ia memang belum pernah melihat hasil lukisan Yesung. Ryeowook bahkan sampai meneteskan air matanya.

Yesung yang melihat _Eomma_-nya menangis mengira jika Ryeowook tidak menyukai lukisan pemberiannya. Sehingga, Yesung memilih berlari masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan halaman belakang. "Sungie _baby_!" teriak Heechul sambil berusaha mengejar keponakannya.

"Yesung kenapa?!" Ryeowook bingung akhirnya ikut mengerjar Yesung.

Sesampainya di kamar Yesung, Ryeowook melihat Yesung yang menangis dan disebelahnya terdapat Heechul sedang mengusap lembut rambutnya. "Yesung pikir kau tidak menyukai lukisannya." Ucap Heechul kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang masih memegang lukisan Yesung. "Kau melihat 3 huruf kecil disudut kanan bawah lukisan itu?"

"L.U.E?"

"Lukisan untuk _Eomma_. Yesung menuliskan itu disetiap lukisannya." Ucap Heechul sambil menatap sekeliling kamar Yesung yang kini dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan, bahkan Ryeowook melihat ada gambar Jerapah juga disana, tidak menyangka Yesung sampai mengetahui hewan kesukaannya. "Yesung selalu ingin memberikan lukisannya padamu, Wookie."

Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya lagi. Kemudian ia beranjak menghampiri Yesung. Memeluknya erat. "_Eomma_ menyukai semuanya. Sangat menyukainya, _chagya._" Bisik Ryeowook sambil terus mendekap Yesung.

"_Eom..ma.._ hiks… _Eomma._" Yesung meski tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi namun ia tetap mengerti _Eomma_-nya menyukai lukisan pemberiannya, kali ini Yesung menangis karena ia merasa bahagia.

"Sshh.. jangan menangis."

"Mengapa kalian berpelukan tidak mengajakku?!" gerutu Donghae yang sebenarnya sejak tadi juga telah sampai di kamar Yesung. "_Hyung_. Hae melihat seluruh lukisanmu tulisannya L.U.E. Apakah tidak ada satu pun untuk Hae?" rajuk Donghae seraya masuk dalam pelukan itu. Yesung hanya menatap Donghae polos.

Sungmin tiba dikamar Yesung sesaat setelahnya. Dan, langsung merajuk seperti Donghae. "Kalian berpelukan seperti itu tidak mengajak _Appa?!_" protes Sungmin sambil mendekap istrinya dari belakang, memaksa masuk dalam pelukan itu juga. Dasar, ayah dan anak sama saja.

"_Imo_!" panggil Donghae.

Heechul yang sedang tersenyum menatap keluarga itu langsung mengibaskan tangan, enggan. "Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak ingin mejadi _teletubies_ ke 5. Kalian saja yang melakukannya." Tolak Heechul. Kemudian ia beralih pada meja nakas, mengambil kamera Donghae yang diletakan disana tadi. "Tahan!" pekik Heechul. "Aku akan memfoto kalian. _Hana…dul…set…_!"

Ckreek_

"Wah keren! Meski aku tidak sehandal Hae! Tapi, dengan latar belakang lukisan-lukisan Yesung membuat foto ini menjadi lebih indah!" ucap Heechul mengagumi jepretannya sendiri. "Melihat ini aku jadi ingin punya anak." Curhat Heechul.

"Menikahlah, _Imo_! Jangan sampai menjadi perawan tua." Ucap Donghae tak sopan.

"Yak Lee Donghae!"

.

.

.

.

Heechul menghela napas lega, tersenyum tenang. Setidaknya kalau pun ia akan menikah nanti. Kini Yesung sudah bahagia bersama keluarganya. "_Semoga senyuman itu tidak akan hilang lagi, Sungie _baby_. Chulie _Eomma_ tetap menyanyangimu selamanya_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.. Finish ..**

.

.

.

.

Sudah aku panjangin ini~! ^^

Tapi, maaf kalo hasilnya jadi aneh *pundung/hiks:(*

Ah iya, kadang FFN suka sekali meng-_cut_ beberapa kata. Jadi, membuat tulisan tidak nyambung. Aku sudah mengecek ulang di ms. Word ku. Tapi, tetap saja di FFN terpotong lagi :(

.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. ~! \^^/

Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu :( jaringan dikosan hadduuh syukur ini bisa diupdate #maaf jdcurhat hhi :D

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s-_


End file.
